What I've Done
by Pocket Alix
Summary: none of the characters are cannon - A girl discovers there's more to her car than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

_Alas… Pocket does not own the idea of Transformers (Pocket isn't that clever), but all the characters are original. Please do not steal them for because it would make Pocket sad. If, however, you would like to use the characters for something (such as fanart) you may as long as I see the link and get credit. 3_

A small group of people, three boys and two girls, all around age 20 walked from a theater. They were talking, babbling, and chatting about the movie they just saw. They had a long walk to their cars (it was a big parking lot!), so they had plenty of time to go over every detail of the film.

"and that giant thing that started sucking up everything..!"

"mean robots suck!"

"and when Optimus fought all those decepticons!"

"oh! And I loved that part with Jetstream!"

The girls giggled and separated from the boys. Their car was closer. They walked towards a brown and tan 1985 Ford Mercury Grand Marquis. The windshield was cracked and the doors were hard to open, but the car was otherwise in good shape and reliable. Hanging from the review mirror was a small disco ball, which lent the car its nickname - Disco.

One of the girls sat down in the driver's seat. She wasn't by any means a beauty queen, but she had a certain amount of charm. Her hair was cropped in a bob and pitch black. She wore rimless glasses which helped even out her face.

"I loved the movie, how about you, Cassy?" the blonde in the passenger seat asked.

"Transformers 2? It's possibly the best movie I've ever seen, Mel!" Cassy laughed, though she was serious. All her life, she'd play with the transforming action figures. She could hardly ever change them from robot to car or vice versa, but she still loved them. She watched all the cartoons, regardless of how ridiculous the shows became.

Mel only lived a few blocks from the theater, so Cassandra had no trouble getting her home. Cassandra's own drive home, however, was a different story. She lived almost fifty miles away in a small town in the middle of nowhere.

After dropping Mel off at her house, Cassandra started her long drive home. She started playing with the radio a bit, then remembered the speakers stopped working. She would have to drive for almost an hour in silence. Except, she didn't want to. She felt like talking.

"I really liked the movie. It had all kinds of explosions and a bit of romance… ah.. It's a good movie. I wonder why B didn't talk in this one, didn't his voice work at the end of the first one? And the twins! Bumblebee got to do what everyone else wanted to do and knock their heads together. Ah…. Awesome movie. And that giant thing! What was his name? I think it was… maybe Devastator?"

She continued to babble about the movie to herself. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. She mostly wondered about the plot holes in the movie, but then she said something that really made her think.

"What if the Transformers were real? Hmm…."

"Then, we'd protect you."

Cassandra nodded her head, half in a daze, then realized she had just heard a voice. She looked around the car - maybe someone snuck in! but she didn't see anything. Ok… so… maybe she was going insane! That was a scary thought and she preferred to not think about it.

"… H…. hello?" Cassandra ventured as soon as her voice was strong enough.

There was no reply. Maybe she had only thought she'd heard something. It was possible - nay, probable her over active imagination was playing tricks on her. Yeah… that sounded good. She was just imagining things.

Cassandra continued her drive home in complete silence, afraid of getting another reply should she say anything. When she finally got home, exhausted from the long drive (both ways) and 'awsomed out' by the movie, she walked up the sidewalk to her small house. She pushed open the door and looked around. The house was dark. Her mom was probably already asleep. Cassandra kicked off her shoes, locked and closed the door, and went straight for her bedroom.

The brunette flopped down on her bed and sighed. It had been a long day. Fun, but long. She was sure she'd pass out in no time. Except for that annoying humming. What on earth was that? Cassandra sat up and looked around. It was coming from the TV. She slowly, grudgingly, pulled herself up and off the bed and walked to the TV.

"Uhhhg… Shut up, you stupid thing!!" she groaned and slapped the side of the television.

"Ow!"

Cassandra gasped and jumped back. No. it had to be her imagination again. TVs do not talk unless the screen is on. And, the screen was most definitely not on. Cassandra tapped the side panel again, much lighter than last time. There was no sound of protest this time, but Cass was not convinced. She gave the television a rough bop, a bit more determined to make the electronic make a sound.

"Will you stop that?!"

"AAAHHH!!!!!" the girl screeched and ran away. She couldn't see it, but she heard the sound of cogs whirling and metal scratching. Cassandra pushed open her mother's bedroom door and screamed for the woman to get up and out of bed, but no one was in there. That was wasted time she could have used running…

With adrenaline pumping through her entire body, Cassandra ran to the living room and grabbed her car keys. Hopefully Disco would start up on the first try this time because there was no way Cass could outrun… anything. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the sidewalk. Disco's headlights were already on. Oh no. did she forget to turn them off? She was so screwed.

Cassandra stopped in her tracks. The tan car started to unfold, the same sound of whirling and metal scratching she heard from her TV was now coming from her car. She wanted to turn around, but remembered she was being chased by her television (a thought she never would have guessed she'd ever have). She fell square on her butt and looked up at the giant humanoid-like robot in front of her.

"Oh…. My…. Disco?" she gasped, not knowing what to do.

The once-car stood at least twenty feet tall, maybe twenty-five feet, and had a giant gun on its right arm. The inside of the gun had a blue glow to it. Cassandra knew she would not survive a blast from it. She couldn't imagine anything surviving a blast from that.

The car/robot shot a blast from its gun, hitting just behind Cass. The girl let out a scream, thinking the blast was meant for her. She huddled her body up, covering her head, trying to will herself invisible.

Silence.

There wasn't a sound. Curiosity outweighed fear for a moment and Cassandra lifted her head up. She looked around. Behind her was what she assumed to be the remains of her television. She swallowed hard then looked forward to the giant robot. She hadn't gotten a good look before, but he was actually very interesting. He looked like he was wearing light armor. He had green eyes. He was gigantic. Then, Cassandra realized she had given 'him' a gender.

The girl slowly stood up, wiping her clothes off. The robot walked towards her slowly, presumably so Cassandra wouldn't run away screaming. He just seemed to get bigger and bigger as the brunette's head continued to tilt up. Her jaw slowly fell open.

"Who are you?" she finally ventured when she decided the robot wasn't going to kill her.

"You already named me Disco." the robot said in a metallic yet soothing voice.

"Yeah, but… who are you? _What are you?" _

"_I am an 'Autobot'. But, you should already know that."_

_Cassandra stood there in silence, not really knowing what to do or say._

"_So…. Like…. The movies are true?"_

"_Something like that." the robot said then transformed back into the car the girl trusted. The passenger door flew open, obviously hoping to turn Cassandra into a passenger. After gnawing on her bottom lip for a second, she decided to get into the old car. She buckled her seatbelt and was chauffeured away._

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

_Pocket still lacks ownership of the Transformer's idea. However, all the characters in this story Pocket has made up. Please don't use them without permission!_

"_So… where are we going?" Cassandra asked, feeling a bit silly asking her car._

"_To meet a friend." the car replied. And, apparently that's all he wanted to say on the subject._

"_Oh… what's your real name?"_

"_You couldn't say it if you tried."_

"_Oh… Are you from 'Cybertron'?" _

"_Kind of. That's what it would be translated into, I suppose."_

"_Oh… I always thought the toys and stuff were created by weird Japanese people… ya know… because the Japanese are obsessed with robots."_

"_They are obsessed with robots because the first Autobot to land on Earth landed in Japan."_

"_Oh…. What did they do with it?"_

"_No one knows for sure. He hasn't been seen in over a hundred years."_

"_Oh…" _

_The conversation died off as Cassandra got the sense Disco didn't really want to talk. If he did, he didn't want to just answer questions. So, Cassandra sighed and pushed the back of her seat down to relax. She wasn't driving and Disco wasn't going to let himself get into an accident, especially with her in the car. _

_Now that she'd thought about it, there were a few million times she was driving and almost got into an accident, but somehow managed to avoid even scratching a fender. Disco must have been watching her since the moment she got him. Maybe, even, it had all been planned out that she would get this specific car. The idea of not being able to decide her own fate sent a chill up the girls' back, so she decided to just not think for a while._

_There was a sudden stop that caused Cass to sit up and look around. There wasn't any sign of an almost accident or any evil TV set sized robots, which confused Cassandra beyond all reason. _

"_Disco..?" Cassandra chanced._

"_Shh. Get out and hide." the passenger side door opened and the seatbelt unbuckled. _

_Cassandra slid from the car to the side of the road. They were virtually in the middle of nowhere. There was mostly brush and weeds and other things stray cattle would like to eat. There was a shallow ditch on the right side of the road, so the girl ran over there and ducked down. She carefully watched the car as it transformed into the giant robot that destroyed the TV. Disco stood in a defensive pose, obviously waiting for an attack._

_There was a slight surprise, though. An old blue Pontiac 6000 wagon from the early 90's drove up. The surprising part was the old car with the rusty roof used to belong to the girls' mother. The car was named 'Lisa'. Cass had named the car when she was only 4. She had practically grown up with that car. And now, her old car and her new car were going to have a giant droid death match? _

"_Lisa-car?" Cass said and stood up, unable to believe the car that had protected her for years could be as evil as the television set that had attacked her only a little while before._

_The blue Pontiac made the same whirling and metal scratching sounds Disco had made only minutes ago. This robot was bigger than Disco by about five feet, but more feminine. Apparently it was a female car. _

_Disco and Lisa looked over at the girl. Lisa put her hand on her hip and shifted her weight to her right leg. She shook her head and waved a hand at Cassandra, showing a bit of discontentment towards the situation. _

"_When you tell a person to hide, you had better make sure she actually hides. What if I was a Decepticon? She'd probably be dead by now." the blue car sighed, her voice definitely female._

"_I would never let anything happen to her!" Disco protested. _

_Lisa huffed and fell back into her vehicle form. Disco shook his head and did the same. The tan cars' passenger door opened and Cassandra walked over, twiddling her fingers, afraid she had gotten Disco in trouble. She started reaching for her seatbelt, but didn't need to. Disco buckled her in and began driving. Lisa-car followed. _

"_You know her?" Cassandra asked, not liking the awkward silence._

"_Not directly, no. You didn't own her when I came home."_

"_Oh… So… how do you know her?"_

"_I got a message from our leader to meet up with her. She's known you the longest and knows this area better than me. She will keep you safe when I can't."_

"_Oh… How did she survive? We gave her to a friend who sold her. I lost track of her completely after that."_

"_She was turned into a racecar." Cassandra was surprised to hear this, considering Lisa didn't look to be in any real different shape than she was a few years ago, so Disco added, "It's not that kind of race. It's an obstacle race where the driver is blindfolded and a passenger tells them where to go."_

"_Oh… I suppose a robot would be good for something like that. She'd never let anyone get hurt. She's a good car. "_

_Disco didn't say anything to that, though Cassandra soon thought that maybe it was considered cheating to use a super advanced robot in a race. Cassandra wanted to consider the ethics about as much as she wanted to consider the fact that giant alien robots had been following her for most of her life. She simply blocked out the thought._

"_Disco? Where are we going now?" _

"_Someplace safe." The car replied, and that was the end of that discussion._

_Cassandra looked behind her to see if Lisa was still following. She was. Not only was she following, she was directly behind them. Lisa made it look like she was hitched to the other car. Cassandra soon realized why they would do that - there was no driver for Lisa. Then Cass realized technically, there was no driver for Disco, either._

"_Do you mind if I sit in the driver's seat, D? It'll look less suspicious if… ya know… someone is actually driving the car." _

_Disco gave a light chuckle and unfastened Cassandra's seatbelt. The girl slid across the middle and flopped into the driver's seat. She buckled up (safety first!) and relaxed. She didn't have to actually drive, just make it look like she was driving. _

_The group was heading up to a small, semi-deserted town. This was where a friend of Cassandra's lived. Her friends' dad used to work on Lisa car. In fact, they were the people that sold the Pontiac in the first place. To Cass's surprise, Disco slowed down and took a turn down the old, short dirt road to her friends' house. _

"_Will Lisa even be there?" Cass wondered aloud. _

"_It doesn't really matter if she is or isn't. in fact, it would probably best if she wasn't. less people to protect."_

"_I wish I knew what was going on. This all feels like a plot out of a Michael Bay movie…" _

"_Don't worry. Let us do the worrying for you." Disco reassured the girl. _

_The trio pulled into the junk yard-like driveway to Lisa's house. Cassandra let herself out of the car and walked towards the front door. Then the thought came to her - how would she ever explain having Lisa again when this was the family that sold her? _

_Cassandra knocked on the door. No answer. She turned the door handle and pushed the door open. Their door was almost always unlocked, so Cassandra walked in. There was no sound. The house was silent. Maybe they were out shopping. They went shopping a lot. _

"_Hello? Family away from home? You here?" Cassandra called out, but there was no reply. They were definitely not there. _

_Then, she heard it. That same sound that made her stomach sink to the floor. It was the whirling, buzzing that came from her TV not too long ago. Cassandra backed up and walked towards the door she had just come through. Then the gust wrenching sound of something changing. Cassandra gasped back a scream and ran out towards her cars._

"_DISCO!!!! LISA!!!! HELP!!!" _

_The cars had already changed. Disco was shooting the same weird blasts from his arm and Lisa held her hand out. Cassandra dove into the Pontiac's hand and was held tight to the robot's chest. Cassandra clung to the robot, grateful to at least feel like she was out of harm's way. Lisa turned and started running down the dirt road. It was a weird feeling to be up that high and moving that fast without being strapped to a rollercoaster car. _

"_Are you ok, girl?" Lisa asked as soothingly as she could while running. _

"_No!!" Cassandra replied and hid herself._

_The two got to the road and Lisa placed the girl on the ground._

"_Don't worry. It'll all work out."_


End file.
